Goodnight
by ShadowofU
Summary: Rose quarts has fallen in love with a human and the baby is about to be born, but the gems fear the consequences. So how will they react when baby Steven is born?


Steven universe FF Time Again

Rating : T

Title : Goodnight~

SYNOPSIS : Rose quarts has fallen in love with a human, and the gems fear the consequences. So how will they react when baby Steven is born?

Yo! *hands comes out of shadows* UGH! Alright i'm out. So it's almost hte end of summer. o vo OTAKON is coming~ *there goes my money* So I decided to put this up on . It's another sweet Steven U fanfic. Just a little melancholy to add to your heart whether you like it or not. :3 Anyway, see ya'll later.

I OWN NONE OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS!

* * *

"This is crazy Rose!"

Pearl's voice was raised as high as possible as she and the other gems looked at Rose.

The tall, plump, pink haired beauty rubbed her belly contently. It had been nine months since Rose had declared she was pregnant. And to who? A man who originally ran a one man band named Greg who she had met three years ago. The gems didn't know how Rose liked him. He was so...weird, but who were they to say anything to their leader.

When the singer had first come to beach city none of the gems were planning to go except Rose found a

Flyer and decided to go. The other gems found no reason to go. Pearl wanted to organize her swords, amathyst wanted to pretend sleep and Garnet just said no.

None of them suspected the two would become smitten and after being together for a year decide to marry. It was uncommon for a gem to love since they never really aged. It was dangerous, and most of the time it ended in heartbreak. But Rose was different. She was happy, content, and saw the beauty in every single creature. She seemed to always be out with Greg, but always did her job right.

She was admired, but this time the Gems were scared. When Rose said she was pregnant the Gems were shocked, but it wasn't being Greg did it. It was the outcome. A gem wasn't like a normal human. Their children were never normal. For them to bring a child into the world they also had to give life to it. For them that was their gem. When the child would be born the gem would transfer to them and the original bearer of the Gem dies. After nine months the thought had brought fear to the Gems. They didn't want to lose Rose. Finally it got to them. With only a few days until the expected birth Pearl finally told the truth.

Rose smiled at Pearl. She put her hand on the young woman's cheek.

"Pearl..."

"We don't want you to disappear. What if it doesn't work? What if the baby dies too? I can't bear to imagine you gone?!" Pearl continued to let out her true feelings.

"I mean...none of us can imagine you not being in our lives."

Amethyst spoke up after a moment.

"We know it's normal for some Gems to do it to start a new generation or something. I mean that's probably how we were formed. But..."

The gems couldn't lie. They wouldn't be here if they hadn't been born. But most gems didn't know their birth parents, other suspected that they were simply formed from their gem. It was a mystery to some.

Garnet walked over quietly.

"Rose."

Rose looked up at Garnet.

"Are you sure about this?"

Rose smiled as she looked at the three worried gems.

"Girls. Remember when we first met? We all promised to fight together and be a team worth respecting. We've done this for so long and yet I could never grow tired of it. When I became pregnant I thought it was bad too but then. I felt his energy."

"What?" All three gems spoke at once. Rose put her hand on her stomach.

"His. I can already tell he'll be a beautiful baby boy. A child worth loving. My little Steven. I know he'll do great things and be just as amazing as I have worked to be in time. I know I won't be able to be right there for him but I know you guys and Greg will do so much for him. Every creature is special, this one is just a bit more special in my opinion. You guys understand...right?"

The gems looked at Rose who gave them one of her bright smiles. None of them could win against that.

Amethyst put her hands behind her head, Pearl looked away sad, Garnet continued to look straight at Rose.

"I guess."

"If you think it's worth it."

"Ooooooh. I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Rose pulled the three gems into a big hug. The three blushed in realization as she continued to hug them.

"So...how did Greg take all this? Didn't you tell him?"

"Of course. Actually I told him first."

"What?!"

"Why not us first?!"

"Well...he was a bit more understanding."

The gems sighed. They had to give Greg that. The man had loved her for only four years and yet he seemed to have connected to Rose in ways they hadn't. Although he was a bit of a klutz, and a mess and...other things.

The last days of the pregnancy went by slowly as the gems got ready. When it finally came no one was expecting it.

"Um. Greg?"

"Yeah?"

Greg swallowed a potato chip as He turned to look at Rose.

"I think it's time."

"...OH!" Greg jumped up in surprise as Rose smiled at him. Rose tried not to giggle as Greg began to run around picking up stuff he was sure they needed. The gems looked out from their doors.

"What's wrong?"

Pearl looked at Greg who continued to panic. It only took a second for the gems to realize.

"Need to find the car keys!" Amethyst stopped Greg as he continued to panic.

"Whoa there Silver. Who said we need a car?"

"Wha?"

"When a child is born from a Gem they are born differently. Rose can use her chamber to make things easier. Besides, it would be dangerous for the baby to be born in a normal hospital."

Greg began to calm down as he felt Rose touch his hand.

Rose pulled Greg towards her door with a small smile. Greg tried not to worry.

Was this what he wanted? Didn't he want to spend all his life with Rose? Would the child truly be worth it?

Rose squeezed his hand causing Greg to look up. The pink clouds of her room shined along with her long hair as her door opened.

"Don't worry Greg."

Greg held back a couple tears as he looked back at the Gems. They smile sadly but nodded in agreement with Rose. The two walked into the room. The door disappearing behind them.

"Don't worry. The door will open once more once we are done. But only for a little bit."

Greg nodded. He still felt disheartened. Rose bent down lightly to kiss his head.

"Because we deliver him here some of my essence will be able to stay here. For when he learns to control his gem. Now. Are you ready to meet your son?"

Greg nodded as he smiled at his wife.

"Of course."

Rose held onto Greg's hands. Her hair flowed brightly as she looked down at him.

"Do you remember when we first met Greg?"

"Of course. It was the most amazing day of my life. You were so beautiful."

Rose giggled. Her gem slowly began to glow.

"Whenever I was feeling down I would always think of you. When I messed up I'd remember what you'd always say. "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." The other gems never got it but it inspired me. Because no one is ever perfect. We have to made mistakes and decisions so we can move forward. Which is why I don't regret this. He will be a wonderful child and have his faults now and then but all together he will be our son."

Greg nodded in an attempt to hide how sad but moved he was. Rose saw through him as usual and kissed him on the cheek. As her gym glowed brighter Rose began to levitate off the floor. Her already tall stature increased as she continued to go up. Greg looked up sadly as she smiled, a small tear falling from her own eye as her figure became pure white.

"I know we didn't get to be with each other forever but Know I will always be there for you and Steven. Believe me."

Greg looked away as Rose's gem flashed too bright for him to see and upon looking back noticed only the gem was in the air. Greg watched as the gem began to take form. It became small and round. And when it finished a small item wrapped in what looked like Rose's dress floated down. Greg ran to catch it as it fell to the ground. He looked up into the air once more. The pink clouds floated slowly but it was obvious this would all disappear in time.

A small whine came from the bundle Greg held. The baby yawned as he pulled the cover down. His skin a pink and soft, his hair fluffy and black, and his eyes a simple brown. A small lightly glowed and Greg moved the cover down more. On the infants stomach was a Rose Quartz gem. Greg sniffled as he looked at the child who seemed to smile at him the same way Rose always did.

Greg held back the urge to cry in front of the child. He was a man, he was a husband, he was a dad now. Greg turned as the door appeared once more as if on cue. He looked back at the beautiful surroundings. The infant raised his hands as if reaching for the clouds.

'I will always be there for you and Steven. Always.'

Greg chuckled as Rose's last words played in his head as he walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Rose and thank you."

Greg said this with a full heart as he and Steven walked through the door and the beautiful world disappeared behind them.

Amethyst looked up as the door opened once more and Greg walked in.

"Hey, they're back."

The gems ran to Greg in surprise. Greg tried to smile as he held up Steven. Garnet quickly took him into her arms.

"What's his name?"

"Steven. Steven Quartz Universe."

The other two gems crowded around Garnet as she touched the little infant. Her hand was instantly taken by the child in curiosity. Garnet held back the urge to smile.

"Aw he's like a cute ball of mush." Amethyst looked up at Steven.

"I have to say this. He is adorable. I'm sure he'll have a bright future. Plus he has Rose's gem." Pearl spoke as she lightly touched Steven's head.

Garnet ended up smiling brightly as Steven took her finger into his mouth and nibbled lightly.

"Heh. Cute."

Greg nodded. The gems were obviously not going to let go of Steven for a while. Amethyst took Steven from Garnet and began to make different faces. The infant seemed to know what she was doing and giggled. Pearl took Steven into his arms contently and began to rock him as he yawned.

Maybe the gems were better parents. Greg turned as he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned to see Garnet with Steven in arm.

"I think the first day should always go to the parent."

Garnet passed Steven back to Greg. Steven stared up at Greg with small eyes. Greg smiled as Garnet shooed the other Gems back towards their rooms.

"We'll leave you two alone."

Each walked into their doors, Garnet could be seen as her door closed. Waving lightly before it went completely shut.

Greg relaxed on the small futon that had been made up for Greg while he stayed at the beach house. The house had always been there as a way to hide the original cave, but Rose had asked Greg to help her and Gems fix up the house. The gems didn't know the exact reason but they agreed since the building had grown old and dingy. In the end it ended up being convenient since Steven needed a safe place to sleep.

Greg laid with Steven to his side. The infant moved its hands as Greg allowed him to grab them. Steven yawned quietly as he looked at Greg.

"Ya know. I never knew how fulfilling and saddening this would be. Your mother was amazing and until today I never thought I would find anything as special as her. But now I know she was my gateway to you."

Greg seemed to relax as he looked back down to Steven who was almost completely asleep.

Greg sighed as he laid down completely next to his new son. For a baby he sure didn't cry and he seemed a few days Steven had fallen completely sleep by now. The one-see Greg had picked out was pinkish red with a yellow star. It seemed to just fit the infant perfectly.

Greg closed his eyes as he relaxed.

"Goodnight Steven. Goodnight Rose."

* * *

So what did y'all think? Good? Did it make ya sad? If so I'm sorry but this story has been in the back of my head waiting. Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
